Don't let him go
by alii Kooper
Summary: Atractivo, sexy, tierno, poderoso y sobre todo mujeriego. Así describían todas las chicas al gran Milo Antares, no había chica que se le resistiera. Y exactamente ese era el problema de Shaina Cobrus... La novia de Milo. "Se que es un problema pero, no lo dejes ir!" le decían sus amigos. Song-fic de la canción Don't let him go de Reo Speedwagon.


Este es un song fic de la canción "Don't let him go" de REO Speedwagon, la canción es muy buena y me gusta mucho así que decidí hacerle una pequeña historia con la ayuda de los personajes de Saint Seiya.

NI los personajes NI la canción me pertenecen, aunque es algo corto, espero que guste.

.

* * *

Esa mañana desperté al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro y no pude evitar sonreír sin abrir los ojos. En definitiva amaba mi vida y en definitiva estaba loca por él_._

**_..._**

**_So, you figure that you've got him, all figured out_**

**_..._**

Abracé la enorme almohada sobre la que descansaba mi cabeza, ésta sin duda no me pertenecía y eso ensanchó aún más mi sonrisa. Y es que su cama era tan grande y cómoda! No podía esperar un segundo más para verlo, así que abrí mis ojos y miré a mi alrededor pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Inmediatamente mi sonrisa se borró y fruncí el ceño al sentarme en la cama y cubrirme con la sabana. ¿A donde rayos se había ido?

-Milo? -Llamé con la esperanza de verlo salir del cuarto de baño, pero el simplemente no contestó. Pasé con frustración una mano por mi abundante y verde cabello y justo cuando pensaba levantarme de la inmensa cama, él entró a la habitación abriendo la puerta con la cadera y sosteniendo una bandeja en las manos. El me miró y sonrió, en ese instante agradecí el estar sentada por que de otra manera, me habrían fallado las rodillas al verlo. Llevaba únicamente un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro y el torso desnudo, y sobre sus fuertes hombros caía su hermosa cabellera azul. Despeinado y con una sonrisa preciosa, me miraba mi chico, mi escorpión.

-Buenos días preciosa, lamento haber tardado tanto, esperaba llegar y despertarte, te hice el desayuno princesa! n.n -Dijo de la manera mas sexy posible.

**_..._**

**_He's a sweet talkin' stud  
Who can melt a girl's heart with his pout_**

**_..._**

Dejó la bandeja frente a mi sobre la cama y me tendió una hermosa y colorida flor exótica.

-Gracias, es hermosa -Le dije sonrojandome y mirando la bandeja, había tocino, hot cakes y ...sushi? todos mis alimentos favoritos acompañados por un enorme vaso de jugo de toronja, también mi favorito. - Eres un cielo- Me levante un poco y le di un corto beso en los labios, dios! esos labios!

-Debo serlo, ahora tengo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo a mi lado y debo tratarla como lo que es, mi princesa -Hizo una reverencia y reí un poco - Ahora su majestad debe desayunar mientras el plebeyo toma un baño -Besó mi frente y entró al cuarto de baño.

Suspiré. Llevaba tres semanas saliendo con este magnífico ejemplar de hombre: **_Milo Antares._** Incluso su nombre destilaba poder y sensualidad. Él era el típico protagonista de todas las películas rosas de Hollywood: Atractivo, sexy, poderoso, el chico por el que toda la población femenina suspira durante horas. Si, ese era mi novio; el sueño de toda mujer hecho realidad. Y en realidad, justamente ese era mi problema. Milo era un mujeriego por excelencia y todos en nuestra universidad lo sabían. Nosotros estudiábamos en la mejor universidad del país, en la cual había dos horarios principales: el matutino y el vespertino. Milo llevaba ya dos años en el horario vespertino, dos años siendo idolatrado e incluso venerado por todas las chicas de la tarde.

Dije ya que Milo era muy atractivo? Pues lo era. Tenía la complexión perfecta, era alto, esbelto y musculoso, y su espalda! dios, su espalda! Era la más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Tenía además unos ojos preciosos y rasgos delicados y muy varoniles a la vez, eso en conjunto con su hermosa cabellera siempre despeinada de un extraño color azul oscuro (miren quien lo dice, la rara del cabello verde), le daba un toque especialmente salvaje. Por si fuera poco, Milo también era el primogénito de la familia mas adinerada de toda Grecia y eso le había dado la seguridad suficiente para convertirse en un verdadero seductor. Tenía a la mujer que quería con solo sonreír y vaya que tenía labia para hacer que las chicas murieran por el .

Y es que coqueteaba con cualquier chica que se cruzara en su camino! Yo estaba en el horario matutino cuando decidieron combinar ambos horarios y era muy feliz en ese entonces. Era muy popular sin querer serlo, los chicos solían decir que yo era la chica mas hermosa de toda la academia, no es que me moleste que lo digan pero a veces me incomodaba un poco. Bueno, como decía, yo era muy feliz, tenia muchos amigos, una familia que amaba con toda mi alma y mis calificaciones eran excelentes, así que cuando decidieron combinar ambos horarios la verdad no me preocupe mucho, eso no presentaba un gran cambio para mi, incluso era una oportunidad para conocer a mas personas agradables, y uno de los chicos mas agradables y lindos que conocía pertenecía al turno vespertino; Camus Aquos. Era mi oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con mi recién adquirido amigo. En ese entonces, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo pero las pocas veces que nos habíamos visto habíamos congeniado bastante.

El era muy lindo y también era muy apuesto por eso cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que el era el tipo de hombre que quería para mi (bueno, antes de conocer a Milo), era lindo y atento, todo un caballero con una melena preciosa y un acento francés que podría derretir a cualquiera. Camus era un poco tímido y yo todo lo contrario ya que soy hiperactiva y hablo mucho, pero logramos llevarnos bien con facilidad. Incluso recuerdo que el día que nos mezclaron por primera vez me volví loca pensando en como verme linda para el.

.

*/INICIO FLASHBACK/*

.

Me había puesto unos jeans ajustados blancos con unas botas negras a la rodilla de tacón alto y un top negro y dejé mi cabello caer a ambos lados de mi rostro que había maquillado sencilla pero cuidadosamente. Llegué a la escuela muy feliz y para mi buena suerte al acercarme a la entrada vi a un Camus recargado en la puerta principal un poco distraído, se veía increíble, tenia unos jeans azules, una playera sin mangas negra y unos converse del mismo color.

Caminé hacia el y cuando me miró pude ver la admiración en su sonrisa, al menos mi esfuerzo había valido la pena, le sonreí amablemente y me acerque para saludarlo.

-Hola Camus! que gusto verte! -Dije besando su mejilla

-Me habían dicho que era las reina de la escuela pero jamás pensé que fuera tan literal -Dijo tímidamente y totalmente sonrojado- Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, estas muy linda.

-Gracias, eres muy lindo n.n al fin podremos conocernos más Cam! creo que...

El sonido de un motor se alzó por encima de mi voz, ambos volteamos a ver el auto del que provenía el rugido y oh, por, dios! En un Lexus LFA convertible rojo había llegado el peliazul mas impresionante del planeta. Al verlo bajar no pude evitar el babear, vestía unos jeans ajustados con unas botas cafés, una playera blanca y una camisa de mezclilla abierta sobre ésta. Inmediatamente al aparcar, un grupo de chicas se acerco al auto y comenzó a coquetear con el, mientras el solo sonreía y les seguía el juego. Miré a Camus quien tenia una mueca de disgusto al ver al peliazul del Lexus.

-hahaha por esa cara, podría jurar que conoces al presumido de allá -Le dije tratando de aligerar las cosas.

-Pues, si -Suspiró y siguió- Ese de ahí, es Milo Antares, el chico mas mujeriego de mi turno o debería decir ex turno hahaha al parecer su club de fans se hará mas grande con todas las chicas que no sabían de su existencia -Dijo y me miró con una sonrisa muy rara, al parecer esperaba que le dijera que el chico era un sueño (que lo era), pero claro que yo jamás haría eso.

-Pues supongo que estará rodeado de plásticas y descerebradas -Y él rió ya mas tranquilo.

-No es eso, Milo no es una mala persona, me agrada mucho, pero es el don Juan por excelencia, coquetea con cualquier chica que le parezca linda, pero nunca se le ve con una novia fija.

Dirigí mi vista al Lexus y el peliazul me miró, levanto una ceja y sonrió, yo simplemente regrese mi vista a Camus lentamente.

-Es exactamente la clase de chico del que deseo alejarme, vamos a clase? -Camus me sonrió y me tendió su brazo.

-Será un placer escoltarla, reina Shaina -Tomé su brazo, reí y habíamos comenzado a caminar cuando una voz nos hizo dar la vuelta, la voz mas sedosa que jamás había escuchado en mi vida!

-Camus!

Al girar vimos al chico del Lexus caminar tranquilamente, contoneándose suavemente hacia nosotros con una sonrisa enorme y unos lentes oscuros que cubrían la mitad de su cara.

-Milo! es agradable el verte -Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano que yo tenía sobre su brazo con su mano libre, claramente marcando territorio lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-Lo mismo digo, hay muchas caras nuevas y no eh visto ninguna conocida desde que llegué, es un alivio verte amigo -Y dirigió su sonrisa hacia mi.

-Lo se, será un poco difícil adaptarnos pero al menos tu tienes a tus incondicionales fans hahaha no creo que las cosas cambien mucho -Dijo un sonriente Camus y Milo hizo una mueca.

-Si, bueno, es lo mismo de siempre. Además esta vez todo lo contrario amigo, me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran un poco para variar, las chicas parecen ser iguales a nuestras antiguas compañeras aunque debo admitir que las chicas que eh visto hasta ahora del otro turno las superan por mucho en belleza -Se quito los lentes y me miró fijamente.

-Oh, disculpe, pero que descortés eres Camus! mira que hacer a un lado a una bella señorita? -Camus frunció levemente el ceño y me miró a modo de disculpa.

-No lo hice! -Repuso mi amigo sonrojado

-Permítame presentarme, soy Milo señorita, Milo Antares a sus ordenes -Tomó mi mano y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando la beso lentamente.

-Soy Shaina -Dije amablemente, la sonrisa de Milo se ensanchó.

-Shaina? Shaina Cobrus? Vaya Camus, te admiro!

-Si -Le dije un poco sorprendida -Nos conocemos?

-Desafortunadamente no señorita, estoy seguro de ello por que no hubiera olvidado tan deslumbrante belleza, pero créame, eh escuchado mucho de usted. En este caso los rumores eran ciertos.

-Rumores? -Dije un poco desorientada y miré a Camus quien se veía incomodo.

-Corrían rumores diciendo que eras la chica mas bella de la academia, algunos incluso decían que la heredera de la corporación Cobrus era la chica mas hermosa de toda Grecia -Me dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa, yo me sonrojé violentamente y bajé la mirada.

-Al parecer no mentían, eres la chica mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida Shaina, si me permites llamarte por tu nombre.

-Claro, no tengo problema alguno con eso -Sonreí y recordé al grupo de chicas que lo rodeaban hace unos minutos y me di cuenta de que no era mejor que ellas al caer frente a sus palabras -Ahora, Milo, si nos disculpas, íbamos camino a clase -Milo arqueó una ceja incrédulo y Camus me miro sonriente.

-Vamos Shai, te acompañare a tu salón.

-Gracias n.n -Le dediqué una sonrisa y le dimos la espalda al gran Milo Antares.

-Nos veremos después Milo -Se despidió Camus sin voltear a verlo y comenzó a contarme de sus vacaciones mientras yo lo escuchaba atenta. Aun podía sentir la mirada de Milo en mi espalda, lo que me hizo sonreír aún mas y contonearme hacia mi salón de lo más feliz del brazo de Camus.

.

*/FIN FLASHBACK/*

.

Desde ese día, Milo trato incansablemente de conquistarme y al principio pensé que lo hacía solamente por que yo representaba un reto para el, pero poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mutuamente y termine enamorándome del verdadero Milo. Sinceramente estaba loca por el, así que mi enamoramiento por Camus paso a ser una sólida amistad. El, al darse cuenta de que Milo me había hechizado, solo me abrazó tristemente y me dijo que me quería y que yo era la indicada para un cambio en la vida de su "hermano" y desde entonces se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Milo y yo habíamos comenzado a salir hace tres semanas y yo estaba completamente feliz!...bueno, casi completamente feliz.

Cuando Milo estaba tratando de conquistarme, no podía evitar el sonreirle a otra chicas y eso me molestaba mucho. Incluso ahora que estábamos saliendo continuaba siendo muy caballeroso y atento con todas las mujeres, demasiado para mi gusto, pero las cosas no pasaban de ahí; una sonrisa, un saludo, un ligero coqueteo aquí y allá... No me agradaba, pero tampoco podía decir nada al respecto, el hacía eso desde que lo conocí y no había dejado de hacerlo cuando comenzamos a salir, tampoco es que me engañara o algo por el estilo, pero en fin... Milo me había demostrado que yo era la única para el y que solo me quería a mi, pero sigamos con mi historia.

Anoche habíamos ido a cenar en mi auto. Milo se lució. Hizo una reservación en mi restaurante favorito, me llevo miles de orquídeas moradas (mis favoritas) y me regaló un collar. El dije era un escorpión tallado en un diamante y colgaba de una cadena que parecía una gran serpiente formada por hermosos eslabones que parecían escamas y en la parte de enfrente, la cabeza de la serpiente se juntaba con la del escorpión simulando besarse, era en verdad hermoso pero sobre todo soberbio.

Después de cenar habíamos ido a su casa y esa noche había sido la primera (y sinceramente espero que no la última) que pasamos juntos.

**_..._**

_**He's the kind of lover that the ladies dream about  
Oh, Yes, he is  
**_**_..._****_  
_**

La verdad, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida! Milo había estado grandioso... Para todas las chicas que se preguntaban como sería el gran Milo Antares en ese tipo de... ejem, situaciones, yo podría decirles que ni en sus mejores sueños habría sido tan perfecto. Milo no dejo de repetirme que era hermosa y que me amaba hasta que caí dormida en sus brazos, verdaderamente exhausta. Y ahora, aquí estaba, disfrutando de el desayuno que el me había preparado. Por que, SÍ, señoras y señores: El gran Milo también era un magnífico cocinero! A pesar de tener a miles de personas a su servicio, se había molestado en preparar mi desayuno. Suspiré perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Cariño! podrías contestar por favor? -Gritó mi novio desde la ducha, sonreí y tomé el teléfono.

-Hola?

-Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilo mi vida! ya tiene mucho tiempo que no te veo! te extraño mucho mimimí! -Dijo una voz muy chillona al teléfono, eso me hizo enfurecer, me levante de la cama dejando ahí el desayuno y contesté al tiempo que me vestía.

-Milo está en la ducha, quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

-Que? quien habla? en donde está mi Milo?!

-Habla su novia, te agradecería que mantuvieras tu distancia.

-Shaina? -Reconocí la voz de Marín, la chica mas fácil de toda la escuela.

-Marín? querida! de haber sabido que eras tu, hubiera llamado a control de animales.

-A control de animales?

-Sip, para que fueran por ti, zorra! -Y colgué en verdad molesta -Milo! -Grité mientras tomaba mi bolso, él salió a toda velocidad del cuarto de baño, empapado y solo con una toalla enredada en su cintura.

-Que?! Que pasó?! -Dijo mirando por toda la habitación, al ver que solo estaba yo, me miro inocentemente -Pasa algo amor? Quien era?

-La zorra de Marín! Quería hablar con su "Mimimí" -Dije mirándolo enfadada. El solo suspiro y pasó su mano por su cabello mojado.

-Amor! ya conoces a Marín, ni siquiera se como consiguió mi nuevo numero! lo eh cambiado diez veces u.u

-Pues parecía muy segura de que le ibas a contestar con mucho gusto -Salí de la habitación y el cruzó el pasillo atrás de mi.

-Bebe! Jamás tuve nada con Marín! Es solo una acosadora más, sabes que soy solo tuyo -Tomó mi muñeca justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras- Shaina, mírame -Dijo serio esta vez y yo lo miré con una gran cara de decepción. El tomó mi mentón y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Amor, estoy diciendo la verdad, no se por que llamaría, ella no me interesa! Dime, crees que miento? -Dijo con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

-No -Suspiré -No mientes, puedo verlo en tus ojos -El me abrazó y escondí mi rostro en su pecho -Perdona, es solo que esas frescas me vuelven loca -El rió ligeramente cuando lo envolví con mis brazos.

-Vamos cariño, a pesar de lo que hagan o digan, sabes que tienes mi corazón en tus manos -Besó mi cabello y suspiré.

-Lo sé amor. Sabes? creo que debo ir a mi casa a bañarme. Aunque no lo parezca, es Lunes.

-Esta bien cariño, te veré en la cafetería? Hoy necesito de tu apoyo.

-Ahí estaré, yo también necesito del tuyo -Le dije, bese sus labios y bajé las escaleras. No pude evitar suspirar tristemente, así eran las cosas con Milo, lo que me desmotivaba en poco. Entré en su garage y me dirigí a mi hermoso Alfa Romeo que se encontraba entre los numerosos "bebes" de Milo. A el simplemente le encantaban los autos, pero su favorito era sin duda su amado Lexus rojo.

_**...**_

_**He's got plenty of cash  
He's got plenty of friends  
He drives women wild,  
Then he drives off in a mercedes-benz**_

_**...**_

Mientras conducía a casa, una ligera sensación de decepción me golpeó y suspiré. Si tan solo Milo no fuera tan coqueto, sería el novio perfecto. Llegué a mi casa, me bañe y me puse lindísima, esas tipas no iban a arruinar mi gran día, me dije, pero aún así la sensación seguía en mi pecho. Tomé mi bolso y conduje a la escuela.

En el estacionamiento ya estaba Milo conversando con una oleada de chicas, muy sonriente y tan guapo como siempre. Sonreí, rodé los ojos, me puse mis lentes oscuros y baje de mi auto actuando como lo que era: una reina entre tantos plebeyos. Al caminar hacia la entrada escuché varios halagos, suspiros y uno que otro silbido por parte de la población masculina de la academia. Yo solo sonreía, no era como Milo que daba demasiadas atenciones a sus fans. Al pasar frente a el, le dirigí una mirada y el me siguió con la vista sin dejar de hablar con sus amigas, le soplé un beso y el me lo devolvió, sonreí coqueta y entré a la escuela dejándolo con sus admiradoras. Eso ya era una costumbre, me había cansado de lidiar con ellas, así que comencé a fingir ignorarlas manteniendo una sonrisa altiva y falsa en mi rostro. Pero al salir de su campo visual, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

**_..._**

**_He's got a long wick with a flame at both ends  
He's hot_**

**_..._**

Un poco frustrada me dirigí a los baños de chicas a lavarme las manos. Ahí, frente al lavabo, podía escuchar a una chica cercana a los cubículos llorando, eché un vistazo y sorpresa! ahí estaba Saori Kido en un mar de lagrimas y rodeada por sus amigas. Saori Kido era una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, era muy popular y tenía a muchos chicos tras ella, así que se me hizo un tanto extraño verla llorar de esa manera, estaba segura de que lloraba por un chico, ese tipo de lagrimas son de las mas dolorosas, pero no le di mucha importancia, hasta que escuché el nombre de mi novio, así que me quedé y escuché fingiendo arreglar mi cabello frente al espejo.

-Pero, que te paso Saori?!

-Fue Milo! el... el me rechazó!

-Vamos, Saori! sabes que Milo coquetea con todo el mundo, pero aún así es un caballero! no pudo ser tan malo.

-Esta vez fue diferente, no fue como las otras veces que traté de coquetear con el! ya saben, es lindo y amable y les dice cosas lindas a las chicas con esa sonrisa suya -En ese momento no podía apretar más mis puños, pero me calme y seguí escuchando -Incluso me ha dicho cosas lindas a mi, pero esta vez, le dije que quería hablar en serio con el, que quería que saliéramos. Ya saben, a dar una vuelta o algo y el... Me rechazó... No fue grosero ni nada parecido, pero lo que me dijo... Me dolió mucho. -Decía Saori entre sollozos.

-Vamos linda, que te dijo?

-El me dijo que era muy linda y que agradecía la invitación pero que no podía, dijo que su corazón pertenecía a su dama, yo no sabía de quien demonios hablaba pero me dijo que, que... Que el estaba saliendo con Shaina -Las chicas emitieron sonidos de sorpresa. Vaya! hasta yo estaba sorprendida -Y que la amaba! Vamos chicas, ustedes saben que no tengo nada contra ella, incluso me agrada aunque no nos hablemos mucho, pero... Milo la ama -Con una sonrisa triste, decidí que ya había escuchado demasiado. Salí del baño y sacudí la cabeza, no podía evitar sentirme bien y mal a la vez; Mal por que Saori tenía el corazón roto y eso no era lindo, pero bien por que eso me había demostrado lo que yo sabía bien, que, aunque Milo fuera un coqueto de lo peor, jamás me engañaría.

**_..._**

**_But don't let him go!  
Just give him a chance to grow  
Take it easy, take it slow  
And don't let him go!  
Don't let him go!  
_**

**_..._**

-Vaya! hace mucho que no veía una cara como esa -Me sobresaltó un poco escuchar una voz, pues pensé que el pasillo estaba vacío, pero me tranquilicé al ver a Camus recargado en su casillero.**_  
_**

-Hola Cam -Le sonreí genuinamente y el se acercó a abrazarme.

-Hola Shaina, no te eh visto en varios días, al parecer Milo quiere acapararte por completo eh, por cierto, en donde esta? -Dijo mirando al rededor.

-No lo se, seguramente con una de sus muchas amigas -Dije bajando la mirada, Camus se sonrojó pero en seguida trato de componerlo.

-Pero así es Milo! es muy feliz siempre, y ahora más por que tiene a la novia más linda del mundo -Me sonrió y tomó mi mentón -Milo es un gran chico Shaina -En esos momentos agradecía la amistad de Camus.

-Gracias Cam, lo sé.

-Bueno, y tienes clase ahora? yo me perdí la mía y la próxima comienza en media hora -Dijo disculpándose.

-La mía también comienza en media hora, quieres ir a la cafetería a dar una vuelta?

-Claro Shai, vamos.

Fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, en cuanto nos sentamos, llegó June, mi mejor amiga y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola chicos! n.n -Dijo con una voz un tanto melosa para mi gusto -Que raro que estemos al fin los tres reunidos sin el "rey escorpión" -Hizo un gesto señalando hacia una mesa en la que se encontraba sentado Milo con tres chicas más, Camus rió por la broma pero a mi me molestó. Milo siempre se sentaba con nosotros en el comedor ¿acaso ahora también pasaría los descansos con sus amigas? Esto era el colmo! apreté aún mas los puños al ver como las chicas lo seguían a la fila de la comida, una de sus fans sostenía una charola mientras Milo la llenaba de comida y pagaba por ella. Milo ya había comido, de eso estaba segura, el jamás comía en la escuela, odiaba la comida de aquí , a mi, sin embargo, me gustaba mucho, pero volvamos a Milo. Habría comprado la comida para la chica que sostenía extasiada la charola? Esto era lo más! No podía estar mas molesta y triste a la vez.

**_..._**

**_He makes you so angry  
He makes you so sore  
The wait may be worth it  
But, how can you wait anymore?  
When you're wonderin' what you're waitin' for!  
Baby, I don't know  
_**

**_..._**

-Shaina, tranquilízate, te sangraran las manos -Me dijo un muy tranquilo Camus, de alguna manera logró transmitirme esa tranquilidad y me relajé justo para ver como Milo quitaba de las manos de la confundida chica la charola con una gran sonrisa, se disculpó con ellas, se dirigió a nuestra mesa y se sentó a mi lado poniendo la charola frente a mi.

-No terminaste tu desayuno esta mañana y se que tu tienes un buen apetito preciosa -Y besó mi confundido y ahora sonrojado rostro.

**_..._**

**_But don't let him go!  
Just give him a chance to grow  
Take it easy, take it slow  
And don't let him go!  
Don't let him go!  
_**

**_..._**

-Awww! que lindo tu novio! -Chilló emocionada June- Ojala mi Shun fuera así de romántico,pero bueno, aún así, adoro a mi Andy-Mandy! -June solía ponerle ese tipo de motes cursis a su novio, Shun Andros. Todos rompimos a reír y comenzamos a platicar de mil cosas, Milo puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y me abrazaba muy fuerte de vez en cuando. La verdad, estaba mucho más tranquila y feliz ahora que lo tenía a mi lado y solo para mí, pero cuando faltaban diez minutos para ir a clases, Milo se levantó argumentando que tenía varias cosas que hacer.

-Pero, no tienes clase en el siguiente periodo, tienes tu práctica de fútbol, por que la prisa? -Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Cariño, soy el quarterback, debo ser más puntual y responsable que los demás, además debo resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes -Eso seguro significaba que había quedado con alguna chica, me volví hacía June.

-Pues ve, haz lo que quieras, no me interesa -Le dije dándole la espalda despreocupadamente, su semblante se entristeció pero no desistió de irse.

-Los veré en un rato chicos -Besó mi cabello y se fue. Espere a que saliera y solo suspiré tristemente.

-Shaina! -Me reprendió June en voz baja.

-Ahora, no June.

-Vamos Shai, dale un respiro, se ve que se esta esforzando -Agregó Camus.

-Si, esforzarse es coquetear con cuanta chica se le pone en frente, preferiría que no lo hiciera.

-Coquetear esta en la naturaleza de Milo, amiga, pero no lo hace en plan de ligue -Dijo June despreocupadamente.

-Es cierto Shai, incluso hizo que sus fans sostuvieran tu almuerzo, tal vez tenía asuntos que resolver con el equipo -Yo los escuchaba en silencio mientras movía mi espagueti con mi tenedor, Camus me tomó de la mano y lo miré -Shaina, Milo estaba perdido y sin dirección antes de conocerte, esta cambiando, lo noto, soy su mejor amigo y me eh dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Está limando su personalidad por ti, en verdad se está esforzando. Toma como ejemplo lo de ésta tarde.

-Ésta tarde? que pasará ésta tarde? -Pregunto confusa June.

-Milo comenzará a tomar asuntos de la empresa de su familia -Dije un poco más animada.

-A Milo le gusta mucho el negocio familiar, pero siempre ha sido tan desobligado que jamás tomó la iniciativa por que sabía que la decisión vendría con responsabilidades, hasta ahora. Me dijo que quería hacerlo por su dama, para que estuviera orgullosa de el, por que de verdad te quiere Shai, Milo es un gran chico, solo es un poco inmaduro, un niño grande -Decía Camus.

-Que no te escuche decir eso -Repuso June riendo.

-Hablo en serio, Shaina, no cometas el error de dejarlo ir, solo necesita una oportunidad para demostrar que puede cambiar y madurar. No crees que esta nueva experiencia es perfecta para moldear su carácter? -Las palabras de Camus me iluminaron completamente, ahora me sentía mucho mejor.

**_..._**

**_But don't let him go!  
Just give him a chance to grow  
Take it easy, take it slow  
And don't let him go!  
Don't let him go!  
_**

**_..._**

-Gracias Cam, se que este cambio no es fácil para él tampoco, apenas estamos adaptándonos, pero nos queremos mucho, o al menos yo quiero mucho a ese sinvergüenza -Los dos rieron y June levanto su lata de soda.

-Y sabemos que él te quiere a ti, así que brindemos! Por Milo y Shaina! -Los tres chocamos nuestras latas y reímos un poco, nos levantamos, vaciamos nuestras charolas y fuimos a nuestros casilleros que, por una extraña coincidencia, estaban uno al lado del otro _(Nah! mentira! La verdad es que sobornamos a varios chicos para que cambiaran sus casilleros con nosotros.) _Noté algo raro en el mío; De uno de los extremos de la puerta, sobresalía la esquina de una hoja de papel doblada, la saqué y la miré.

_"Para la dama mas hermosa de mi universo,_

_Tu fiel siervo, Milo."_

Eso fue demasiado lindo, al abrir mi casillero, cientos de flores cayeron de él descubriendo una muy tierna y graciosa serpiente de peluche. Solo pude sonreír y abrazarla. A mi lado, un sonrojado Camus trataba de no pisar las flores que cayeron al piso y una emocionada June no paraba de chillar algunos "Que lindo!"

**_..._**

**_Baby, don't let him go!  
He just needs a chance to grow!  
Take it easy, take it slow  
And don't let him go!  
Don't let him go!  
_**

**_..._**

-Los veré mas tarde chicos -Tomé mis libros y mis serpiente y me dirigí a mi salón con una gran sonrisa que se ensanchó al llegar a éste.  
En el pizarrón, Milo había puesto un gran "_Te adoro Shaina! de tu escorpión" _con miles de colores y había dibujado una caricatura de la serpiente que me había regalado, poniendo corazones en sus ojos.

**_..._**

**__****_Don't let him go!_**

**__****_..._**

Reí ligeramente al ver que todas las chicas del salón suspiraban, sabía que en cuanto llegara el profesor Dohko me obligaría a borrarlo, así que me apresuré a tomarle una foto con mi celular y justo cuando terminaba de hacerlo, el profesor entró al aula. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el pizarrón y sonreír; Yo lo miré con cara de disculpa y el soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Cielos Shaina, ese chico está loco por ti.

-Lo siento mucho profesor, enseguida lo borrare -Dije muy apenada.

-No lo hagas, hoy no necesitaré el pizarrón para mi clase, puedes dejarlo un rato más ahí -Eso si que no lo esperaba.

-Gracias profesor.

-Ahora, ve a tu lugar y dile a tu novio vándalo que no vuelva a hacerlo por favor.

-Lo haré profesor, lo siento -Le dije al retirarme. Mi lugar era el que estaba justo frente a la ventana. Por que? Pues por que a esa hora, Milo tenía "casualmente" su práctica de fútbol. Mi novio era el quarterback y la ventana de mi salón daba una excelente vista al campo de juego. Suspiré al distinguir su atlética figura entre sus compañeros de equipo, se movía con una gracia y agilidad que cualquier persona envidiaría.

**_..._**

**_Don't let him go!_**

**_..._**

Iba a comenzar a tomar notas cuando noté algo bajo mis libros, al levantarlos, vi una hoja de papel azul cuidadosamente doblada que estaba pegada a mi banca con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva y rezaba con letra impecable _"Sra. Antares"_ me reí de su ocurrencia y desdoble la hoja.

_"Espero que Dohko no se moleste mucho por el dibujo,_

_le dije que iba a dejarte una pequeña nota (ésta) pero omití eso,_

_hahaha espero no causarte molestias princesa._

_Te quiero._

_Tu escorpión."_

**_..._**

**_Don't let him go!_**

**_..._**

Me pasé el resto de la clase observando a Milo, quien de vez en cuando miraba hacía mi ventana y me lanzaba uno que otro beso haciéndome sonrojar y haciendo reír a Dohko. Mi profesor era genial y convivía felizmente con todos sus alumnos. Cuando sonó el timbre me levanté de mi banca de lo más feliz, corrí a guardar todas mis cosas a mi casillero y me dirigí a los vestidores de la piscina. Yo practico natación todos los días, pero hoy habría una competencia. Por eso el día de hoy solo tenía una clase, ya que los demás profesores me permitieron faltar deseándome buena suerte, y un travieso Milo había conseguido que lo dejaran ir a verme. Que? Que como lo consiguió? Fácil; Milo solo tenía profesoras vulnerables ante sus encantos.

Hoy competiría por el derecho a representar a la escuela en las competencias regionales, pero lo importante de esto es que competiría contra Marín, Así es! La güila mayor practicaba los fines de semana con mi grupo, enfundada en los bikinis mas pequeños existentes. Pero en fin, por ser de las alumnas que llevaban mas tiempo entrenando, me dieron un casillero en los vestidores. No era tan grande como los de los pasillos, pero al menos podía guardar ahí lo necesario para entrar a la piscina. Al abrirlo, no me sorprendió para nada encontrar otra nota de Milo, junto con un nuevo gorro para competencias, era precioso! Era rosa con manchas moradas y con unos ojos que simulaban ser los de un pulpo. Era muy infantil; exactamente mi estilo, y mi Milo lo sabía. Me lo puse muy feliz y leí su nota.

_"La última de hoy, lo juro. Espero que te guste._

_Lo vi el otro día en la tienda y supe que debía ser tuyo._

_Te verás hermosa con él, buena suerte mi amor._

_Estaré en las gradas aclamandote._

_Milo."_

Muy feliz y totalmente enamorada, terminé de vestirme y salí con mucha seguridad. Las gradas estaban llenas y ahí, entre la multitud, pude distinguir fácilmente a mi escorpión. Por que? Por que tenía un cartel ENORME que decía: _"Shaina! Eres la mejor amor!"_ y él gritaba _"Te amo linda!"_ una y otra vez.

**_..._**

**_Don't let him go!_**

**_..._**

Le soplé varios besos y subí muy confiada a mi plataforma, las demás competidoras ya estaban ahí y Marín me miraba con odio puro. Simplemente sonreí y me puse en posición. Ganaría, lo haría por Milo. Se había esforzado tanto en hacerme sentir bien el día de hoy que merecía que diera todo de mi.

A la señal de la alarma, me lancé al agua y nadé lo mas rápido que pude, ni siquiera me detuve a mirar si las demás estaban delante de mi, nadé y nadé con todas mis fuerzas! A todo lo que daban mis piernas! Y al llegar a la pared, giré y me impulsé con mucha fuerza. Los giros eran mi debilidad, pero éste en particular me había salido muy bien, así que aproveché y seguí con el mismo ritmo. Al llegar a la meta, saqué mi cabeza inmediatamente a la superficie y me encontré sola al final de la piscina! Cinco segundos después de mi, llegó Marín, quién al salir del agua, hizo la rabieta más patética que había visto en mi vida. Salí de la piscina y mi entrenadora corrió a abrazarme, todo el mundo gritaba, silbaba y aplaudía, pero sobre todas las voces se distinguía la de Milo.

-Esa es mi chica! la hermosa peliverde! ella es mi novia! -Gritaba totalmente extasiado, reí muy feliz y sin importarme que debía ir a que me nombraran oficialmente y bla bla bla corrí empapada hacía las gradas, Milo la verlo comenzó a bajar por ellas y me lancé a sus brazos. A él no le importo que estuviera hecha una sopa y me levanto en el aire haciéndome girar.

-Estuviste grandiosa mi amor! Eres una verdadera sirena! -Y comenzó una lluvia de besos sobre mi rostro.

-Amor! Fue por ti! tu sabías que me eh sentido nerviosa en estos días y por eso lo hiciste! Alegraste mi día mi niño! Tu, alegras todos mis días, te amo -Lo besé y él me respondió como si no hubiera nadie más en el lugar, como si estuviéramos solos.

-Hice lo que pude preciosa, solo quería que te sintieras bien hoy, que supieras que te amo.

**_..._**

**_Don't let him go!_**

**_..._**

Lo abracé muy fuerte y le dí un corto beso en los labios, el solo sonrió y besó mi cabello.

Milo me acompaño a los vestidores y después de que me bañé y cambié, no se despegó de mi en la ceremonia, mi día había concluido, pero el de mi escorpión estaba por comenzar. Cuando me liberaron en la piscina, fuimos juntos al estacionamiento, Milo debía irse, ya que ésta sería la primera vez que trabajaría en conjunto con su padre, yo estaba muy orgullosa de que al fin hubiera decidido ser un poco más responsable y él estaba emocionado. Había esperado impacientemente toda la semana y quería comenzar de inmediato.

Al llegar a su auto lo abracé y suspiré como haría una niña pequeña al soñar con su príncipe azul.

-Voy a extrañarte esta tarde -Le dije al darle un corto beso.

-Amor, no me recuerdes eso por favor! Será una tortura no verte en tanto tiempo -Dijo con un gesto muy lindo.

-hahaha tanto tiempo? Serán solo unas horas, Milo

-Justo por eso u.u Tanto tiempo -Rió y me abrazó -Podemos cenar juntos si quieres, podría pasar por ti al salir.

-mmm eso se escucha perfecto, pero tengo unan mejor idea; podría cocinar algo para ti -Los ojos de Milo brillaron.

-Lasagna? Por favor que sea lasagna, por favor que sea lasagna.

-hahaha está bien cariño, lasagna será -Me abrazó y me besó antes de entrar al auto.

-Eres la mejor linda

-Si, lo se hahaha te veré esta noche cielo -Besé sus labios y me alejé un poco del Lexus -Habrá otra sorpresa esta noche -Él rió y se puso sus gafas oscuras.

-Este día será perfecto hahaha te amo Shai

-Y yo a ti Milo, en verdad te amo -Me sonrió tiernamente y se alejó en el auto.

Por milésima vez en el día, suspiré. Al caminar hacia mi auto me dí cuenta de que varias chicas habían visto a mi novio alejarse y chillaban extasiadas, pero esta vez no me molestó. El bicho (Como le decía de cariño) era solo mío y esta noche, al igual que la anterior, sería perfecta. Por que estaríamos juntos.

**_..._**

**_Don't let him go!_**

**_..._**

Milo Antares podría ser muy inmaduro o el máximo símbolo sexual, pero "_Oh, no" _no lo dejaría ir jamás. El bicho sería solo mío. Por que se esforzaba. Por que me amaba. Y yo lo amaba con locura. No, no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

Bueno, es un poco corto pero debía sacarlo de mi mente xD Amo esta canción y cuando conocí al hombre mas coqueto que había visto en mi vida, me dije a mi misma que debía hacerle un fic con esta canción pero no había pensado en los personajes que quedarían bien hasta que recordé al hermoso Milo *u*

espero no haber ofendido a nadie, gracias por leer!

¿Review?

Alii Kooper


End file.
